Welcome to the New Age
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Sulley is taken captive by Souls and has one placed inside him. Now Chaser of Shadows (Who now possesses Sulley) helps Sulley (Who is resisting from the inside) find his friends and realize that all the souls are doing is wrong and help in the human's goal to take back Earth. Boo/OC and a tiny hint of Sulley/Boo. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: Hello one and all! This is my first 'Monsters Inc.' crossover, so please be nice. What inspired me to write this was after watching 'The Host' and I thought it would be kinda cool to put one of the characters from 'Monsters Inc' in this world. Just a warning, there will be Boo/OC and there will be a little bit of Sulley/Boo. So, enjoy!**

** (Prologue)**

What makes it move? Why does it breathe? How does it think? These are questions anyone would ask about a monster if they had never seen one. So a monster was taken into the human world where it's now the near future and humanity has become an endangered species. Earth has been invaded by another species called 'Souls', a species of intergalactic parasites who erase human minds to take their bodies. But there are a limited few humans remaining who fight the souls in hopes of taking back their planet. Now you will see what happens when a monster gets involved in this conflict.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

James P. Sullivan, or as he rather liked to be called: Sulley opened the door softly and shut it hoping not to make a single sound. He crawled on his knees and paws as he got ready to scare the child who was a nine year old girl with olive tone skin and black hair done in several braids.

"Alright, showtime" Sulley whispered, trying his best not to wake the child who was sleeping right in front of him. The big blue monster then began to growl to get the child to wake up so he could collect her scream. When the child woke up, Sulley was surprised at what he saw. This girl's eyes opened to reveal she had rings of glowing silver around her pupils, she rose from her bed and turned her head to Sulley and tilted it.

"We've found you" she whispered in a creepy monotone voice. Sulley began to get scared himself and backed up towards the closet door but then felt something block his path. He turned around to see it was another human who also had glowing silver rings around his pupils, blond hair, pasty white skin, a skinny body, and he wore nothing but a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and black slip on shoes that had no laces on them.

"Aahh!" Sulley screamed in terror. He knew that these humans weren't human at all. Humans were considered toxic to monsters, but he learned that they weren't due to a friendship with a human girl he nicknamed Boo.

"Don't be frightened. There is so much we can learn from you. Come with us" the man's voice said in a calm but creepy tone.

"I'd rather die than go with you" Sulley said as he looked to see a jump rope on the floor and picked it up.

"Stand back, I'm armed" Sulley warned, but the man kept walking toward Sulley holding his hand out to him. Sulley then used the jump rope like a whip and lashed it across his face. There a small bleeding cut on the man's left cheek, but he took a metal bar with a triangular end at the top of it and pressed an oval button on the triangular top and some sort of spray came out of it and it landed on his cut. Sulley then saw that the cut healed and there was no trace that there was even a cut at all.

"It seems that persuasion won't help. So I guess I'll take you by force" he said with a sinister smile and took another silver spray bar out of his other pocket.

"You stay away from me you freak" Sulley said with a growl. A pair of arms grabbed Sulley from behind and he couldn't move his arms in the grip of this other man's body lock.

"Stay away! Stay away!" Sulley began to freak out and struggle in the other human's grasp. The man in front of him then held the metal spray bar up in his face and pressed the button. Sulley then began to feel woozy and fell to the ground.

"Good work, let's get him to the healer so we cam begin the transfer" the man who sprayed Sulley said.

"Yes, Seeker. As you wish" the human who held Sulley still said with a smile and nod. The Seeker then helped the other man pick Sulley up and carry him out of the room.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the closet door, Mike was tapping his foot with his arms crossed and had an angry look in his eye.

"Sulley, I'm not in the mood for playing games anymore. Come out and come out now" Mike said in a tone that said itself that he was obviously annoyed with his friend.

"Alright, that's it! I'm coming in to get you out of there!" he shouted. Mike walked over to the door and opened it to see Sulley being taken away by the two humans who attacked him. Mike Shut the door with a widened eye and began to shout.

"Call 911! call 911! Sulley's been taken captive by humans!" Mike shouted. Jerry then ran over to the phone and dialed CDA.

"Hello, I'd like to report a kidnapping. James P. Sullivan was taken by humans! Jerry shouted into the phone. Everyone on the scare floor began to scream and run around in circles. After about thirteen minutes of running and screaming, the CDA showed up and marched in army style. Number 1, A.K.A. Roz came in and looked over to Mike as he stood at the door Sulley was taken through.

"Roz, please help" Mike begged with a tear dripping from his one eye.

"No need to worry Mr. Wazowski, we will help you get Mr. Sullivan back. It is a surprise to us that humans would snoop so low as to kidnap someone from the monster world" Roz explained. One CDA soldier came up to Mike and spoke.

"Come with us, Number 1 wants to speak to you in her office" he said. Mike cooperated even though Roz scared him a little bit, he wanted to get Sulley back and he believed Roz could help get Sulley out of the human world and back into Monstropolis.

Back in the human world, Sulley woke up to find himself tied to a vertical silver table and the Seeker from the bedroom was standing right next to the table he was restrained to.

"Where am I!? Who are you!?" Sulley said as he struggled to break free from his bindings, but no matter how much effort he gave to trying to free himself, it was no use.

"You are at the Healer's quarters. And I am the Seeker, a major of the souls" he explained.

"Souls?" Sulley asked.

"We have traveled thousands of light years, and to different planets, and inhabiting different bodies before we came here to Earth. You may think of this as a dictatorship, but the humans are nothing but savages, killing each other, we are helping Earth" the Seeker explained.

"You don't know how wrong you are" Sulley growled.

"Oh, am I? Remember when you attacked me when I was just offering you my friendship? That only proves that you are the wrong one, and all I say is true"the Seeker said. Sulley began to fight his restraints again and spoke.

"That's not true! Humans are supposed to be like that! You can't change everything by taking their bodies! It's wrong and against their will!" Sulley shouted. The Seeker then took out the spray bar from his pocket and sprayed Sulley with it again and then he fell back into deep unconsciousness. The Healer then came in. The Healer was a tall, slim woman with black hair, plain white skin, and she wore a white long sleeved shirt, and white jeans with white high heels.

"Ah, you have arrived" the Seeker said with a smile. In the Healer's hands, she held a large silver shining stone.

"Indeed I have, my Seeker. This one has traveled only from our home planet strained to Earth, it has taken it several light years to arrive, it is a new arrival" she said in a calm tone with a smile.

"Great. Let the insertion begin" he said. As the healer placed the stone on the tray next to the table Sulley was strapped to, she spoke.

"Do you believe inhabiting the body of this creature is a good idea?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. When this soul occupies this host, he will tell us everything there is to know about his world. Soon after, he will lead us to that world and we will possess that world's natives" Seeker explained to the healer.

"I see. Shall I proceed?" she asked. Seeker nodded and the Healer got to work. The Healer then turned Sulley's head to the side and took a scalpel and placed a cut at the bottom of his neck.

"The soul is ready to enter" she announced.

"Go ahead" the Seeker said. The silver stone then opened up to reveal inside of it a glowing light blue parasite. The Healer took the Soul out of the stone and held it towards the cut.

"Welcome to Earth" The Healer whispered softly. The soul went through the cut that was placed in Sulley's neck. The Seeker then handed the Healer a spray bar.

"Thank you" she addressed and sprayed the cut, it was healed and it showed no trace of a scar or cut at all. Sulley then opened his eyes and looked to the Healer and Seeker. They could tell the insertion was successful because around Sulley's pupils were glowing silver rings.

"Welcome to Earth. You must have traveled thousands and thousands of years to get here. What shall I call you?" The Seeker asked. The Soul who now took control over Sulley's body took a deep breath and smiled.

"Call me... Chaser of Shadows" he said.

"Very well. Get some sleep, Chaser of Shadows. You'll need it" Seeker said calmly. The Healer took the restraints off Chaser of Shadows' wrists and spoke.

"I will lead you to your room" she said, signaling him to follow her.

"Thank you, Healer" he said as he followed the Healer.

**A/N: Wow, that was a good start wasn't it? And let me say that I am psyched about doing this project. I hope that you have enjoyed this so far, and are looking forward to more chapters in the future! Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: It's time for another chapter! And I'm sorry for putting a Soul into Sulley's body, but that is what makes the plot of the whole story. And I hope everyone likes this!**

** Sulley: Not me! You let an alien take over my body!**

** But you're resisting from the inside, that gives you some freedom from this thing at least.**

** Sulley: It's a start.**

** Anyways, enjoy!**

Mike sat across from Roz's desk and she had told Mike about what she planned to get Sulley back from the humans.

"You want me to WHAT!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm going to send you into the human world to find Mr. Sullivan" Roz said.

"But why me?" Mike asked with a confused look.

"You're Sullivan's friend, and it's friends' jobs to look out for one another and help each other out" she said with a snarl and scared Mike a little bit. The green cyclops gulped and nodded.

"I understand. What is it you think I should do?" he asked, not wanting to get into an argument with the slug.

"I want you to find some human allies, but be careful about who you trust" Roz explained and then handed Mike a picture of Sulley and Mike together.

"Show them the photo and tell them why you're here. Then whether or not they decide to help is up to you" the she-slug told. Mike nodded went back to the scare floor. Mike slid a card key that was for a door in the same region that Sulley was in and a brown door that had some dog claw marks on there. The red light above the door lit up, Mike put his hand on the door. But before he could turn it, his girlfriend Celia Mae came up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bring back Sulley back for us, okay Googly bear?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Nothing is impossible for me my Schmoopsie Poo. I'm gonna bring him back" he reassured her. He then opened the door and closed it behind him.

Meanwhile, Chaser of Shadows, the Soul who was now inhabiting Sulley's body got up from his bed and rubbed his eyed and looked in the mirror in the bathroom to take a good look at his new body.

**Don't you dare tell that guy anything!**

Chaser of Shadows looked around in confusion to look for whoever said that.

**Listen to me well you worthless parasite! This body belongs to me!**

The voice was coming from inside Chaser of Shadows' head. That voice belonged to Sulley, but Chaser of Shadows had lots to learn about this host, and whom this body used to belong to. Knocking could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Chaser of Shadows said politely. And into the room came the Seeker.

"Good morning, Seeker" he said calmly.

"Chaser of Shadows, I assume you had a pleasant rest?" the Seeker asked.

"Indeed" he said blandly. Chaser of Shadows then followed the Seeker out of the room after a simple 'Follow me' gesture and then they entered a room with walls made from glass and a simple silver table and a chair.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable" said the Seeker politely as he pointed to the chair. Chaser of Shadows sat down and looked to his major.

"What is it you wish for me to do?" he asked.

"Look deep into this host's memories and see what you can find out about him" the Seeker instructed. It was silent for a while and the Seeker paced around the room. Chaser of Shadows took a deep breath and began to recall what he found in Sulley's memories.

"His name is James P. Sullivan, but he goes by Sulley. He was born in Monstropolis, it's a city where monsters scare human children and use their screams to power their world. His father, Bill Sullivan was a master scarer and he was world renowned" he said.

"What can you tell me about his companions?" Seeker asked.

"His only companion is named Mike Wazowski. They met at an institution for learning called 'Monsters University'. They started out as rivals, but after competing in the scare games together, they became the best of friends. They were expelled from the institution due to dreaded mistakes of cheating and entering the human world. They got jobs as mailmen at Monsters Inc. a factory that harvests children's screams to make the power. They worked their way up to the top to become an effective scare team. After several months of working as scarers they were the top of the ranks and became celebrities among their world" Chaser of Shadows told.

"Are there any other companions he has that nobody else knows about?" asked the Seeker who was even more curious because of the information that the Soul inside the monster's body was giving him.

"There is another. Her name is..." he was about to say, but something cut him off.

**Don't! Please don't tell him about her! I don't want to risk her getting hurt by the likes of you**

Even though Sulley begged from the inside, Chaser of Shadows was hesitant.

"Is something wrong? You've been quiet for a quarter of a minute" the Seeker asked. Chaser of Shadows shook his head and began to speak.

"Nothing is wrong my Seeker. As I was saying, his second companion is a girl he nicknamed Boo. Her real name is Mary Gibbs, he met her when she was two years old, that was many years ago. The year they met was 2001, it's 2013 now" said Chaser of Shadows.

**I hate you, I really hate you right now. If only I could hit or stab you right now!**

Chaser of Shadows felt some pity for Sulley who he could feel as being brokenhearted by telling everything there was to know about the monster world.

"Have you found a way to enter this 'Monstropolis'?" the Seeker asked, getting his attention. Chaser of Shadows was about to speak, but Sulley's voice inside his head spoke.

**Please, no more. You can only go so far as telling him about Mike and Boo, but please don't say anymore.**

The voice sounded like Sulley was sobbing when he said that. Chaser of Shadows felt something come out of his eye and run down his cheek unintentionally. He placed his paw up to his face and placed it in front of his eyes to see his paw was wet, it was a tear.

"Hm?" he muttered. He thought he had total control of Sulley's body, but this could only mean Sulley was resisting from inside.

"What's wrong? Is he resisting?" Seeker asked coming up to Chaser of Shadows.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need some fresh air is all" Chaser of Shadows lied. He got up from the chair and left the room and went outside the building.

"Why is this happening? You're not supposed to resist" He asked to the voice in his head.

**I can and I will! Now let me go! You have no right to take over this body and leave my consciousness captive inside my mind.**

"I don't understand why you hate us Souls. We only came here because we wanted to help"

**By enslaving humanity and planning on doing the same with monsters!?**

"Yes, you're killing yourselves and your own planet. The only solution is to take over for good"

**You and your alien scum friends make me sick, you know that? I will get out of here, and I will take my body back!**

"We'll have to wait and see then, won't we?" asked Chaser of Shadows.

** A/N: Sulley is resisting from the inside of the body that used to be his, and Mike has gone into the human world in order to find his friend. Mike is gonna run into some familiar faces in the next chapter! Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: I know what you guys are you guys are thinking right now 'Poor Sulley having to be helpless as Chaser of Shadows' prisoner inside his own body'**

** Sulley: I'm not THAT helpless.**

** Sorry. Anyways, Mike's gonna run into some familiar faces from 'The Host' in this chapter. So enjoy!**

Inside a trailer in an abandoned trailer park, five humans were searching through the drawers and cabinets. The first one was a tall slender girl in her teenaged years, possibly seventeen or eighteen with pale white skin, bronze hair, and brown eyes. She wore skinny jeans and dark green long sleeved shirt. Her name was Melanie Stryder, but she prefered to be called Mel for short.

The second was a tall, thin girl like Melanie, only her hair was dark brown, almost black. This girl was fifteen, she also had pale white skin, her eyes were green. Like Melanie, she wore a long sleeved shirt, only it was black, and she had khakis on. This girl's name was Mary Gibbs, she was new to the human resistance.

The third female was petite, she had short coffee brown hair, a fair complexion of peach skin, and brown eyes with rings of silver around her eyes. She used to be a soul until realizing the humans are stronger than they thought and fell in love with a human, and so she joined the human resistance. She wore a tan long sleeve shirt, and black jeans. Her name was formerly Wanderer, now she goes by the humans as Wanda.

The fourth human was male. He had a tan complexion, brown hair, greenish/brownish eyes. His attire involved a brown leather jacket with a tan t-shirt underneath, and some jeans. This boy was Melanie's boyfriend, his name is Jared Howe.

The fifth and final human was male he had a muscular build to his body, blonde hair, tan skin like Jared, and green eyes. His clothes were a slightly dirtied up tan long sleeved shirt, and brown jeans. This boy is the human who fell in love with Wanda when she first came to the resistance. His name is Ian O'Shea.

"We might be able to use some of this equipment. Take whatever you can carry" Ian told everyone. Everyone looked around the room and searched high and low. The doorknob of the closet then started to jiggle. Melanie took her gun and pointed at the door.

"Don't move. I heard something" She whispered.

"I heard it too" Wanda said. The door opened and everyone either got into a fighting stance or held a pistol up to it. Out came Mike who was now holding his hands in the air.

"Please don't shoot! I surrender!" he shouted. Mary recognized this cyclops.

"Put your guns and guard down guys. I know this guy, he's not a threat" Mary said. She ran up to Mike and gave him a hug. Mike returned the hug.

"Thanks, but I don't even know you" Mike replied.

"Does this make you remember anything? Kitty" she said in her two-year-old voice. Mike was now wide eyed and looked to the fifteen year old.

"Boo?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's me Mike" she said. Mike hugged Mary tightly than ever now.

"It's so good to see you" he said. Mary then looked to her friends.

"Mike, I'd like to introduce you to my friends from the resistance. These are Melanie, Jared, Wanda, and Ian. Guys, this is Mike Wazowski, an old friend of mine" she said. Mike only waved and so did the others.

"Where's Kitty?" Mary asked, still referring to Sulley as the nickname she gave him when she was two.

"He got taken by some humans and I was wondering if you could help" Mike explained. Mary looked back to her friends and spoke.

"The souls must have taken him. No doubt they have placed one of them inside his body" Ian said.

"Wait, I'm not following. What are souls?" Mike asked confused. Wanda then looked to Mike and spoke.

"Souls are a species of parasite who have traveled the galaxy for thousand of years. They inhabit the bodies of the natives when they find a planet they can reside on. I used to inhabit Melanie's body until I have realized what the souls have been doing is wrong and we need to fight them off the planet, or find a way to live in peace with them" Mike was dumbfounded.

"Well, if Sulley has one inside him, will it be hostile or not?" Mike asked. He was concerned for his friend now.

"Not all Souls sympathize humans, but I hope we can get to Sulley if he's resisting from the inside" Jared explained. Melanie then got an idea.

"Come with us to the resistance. We'll explain what you're doing here and we can help you" she offered. Mike had no choice but to accept this offer. If he wanted to get Sulley back and take this Soul out of him, he would have to trust these five humans, with Boo being one of them.

"Alright. Take me there" he said. Ian then looked to Wanda.

"Can you go get the truck ready?" he asked.

"Sure" Wanda said right before kissing Ian on the cheek. She then got the truck ready and everyone piled into it and drove to their base of operations.

Meanwhile, Chaser of Shadows was standing out looking at a giant lake. The sun was now rising and it wasn't to bright since it was foggy out and it covered come of the sun's rays. He then looked to see a silver sports car park near a tree and out of the driver's seat came the Seeker.

"I thought I'd find you here" he said.

"I'm sorry for my absence, Seeker. I thought a change of scenery would help me concentrate more on the task at hand" Chaser of Shadows said. He had been looking through Sulley's memories and noticed that there were some memories of Sulley and Boo together.

"Change of scenery? Rather odd, but alright" the Seeker replied.

**Walk away from him and do not say anything to him**

Chaser of Shadows obeyed the walking away part, but he didn't obey the part they Sulley's voice said about not talking to the Seeker, he didn't want to disrespect his major. His leaving didn't go unnoticed, Seeker followed him to see he had a look of remorse on his face.

"Are you taking pity on the monsters?" he asked.

"What was that?" Chaser of Shadows asked.

"I asked if you were taking pity on the monsters. The creatures like the one your host is" the Seeker explained.

"Maybe a little. So what if I am?" Chaser of Shadows asked turning away from the Seeker's face and looking out towards the water of the lake.

"They're just like the humans though, killing their world, their resources, and each other" the Seeker said trying to convince Chaser of Shadows.

**Spare me your lies**

Chaser of Shadows was a bit mad that Sulley's thoughts were that the Seeker was nothing but a despicable deceiver.

"I have great news though. I thought you would be happy to hear it" said the Seeker.

"Go ahead" Chaser of Shadows said looking down at his feet and tapping them on the dirt.

"Your identification of Mike Wazowski has been helpful. There was a sighting of the human resistance, and Mike was with them. We find him, we find the resistance and then we take everyone" the Seeker explained with a smile.

**NO!**

"NO!" Chaser of Shadows said even though there was no intention for him to say that. He knew Sulley had some strength left in him and he was using it to take over his body for a short time. He was throwing punches at the Seeker, but he kept dodging them. The Seeker then pulled out the metal spray bar and pointed it at Chaser of Shadows' face. With a simple click of the button, Chaser of Shadows fell to the ground unconscious.

"I should have known. He is resisting" The Seeker whispered to himself. He carried Chaser of Shadows into the passenger seat of his car and then drove off back to the city.

**A/N: Mike has just made friends with Melanie, Wanda, Jared, and Ian from the original 'The Host'. And Sulley is fighting inside and he took back his body for a short amount of time. More to come tomorrow! Please review, thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

** A/N: So now, Sulley is resisting and he tried to use whatever strength he had left in his body to fight the Seeker, but he discovered that Chaser of Shadows isn't in total control of his host. Enjoy!**

Chaser of Shadows sat at a table with the Seeker standing in front of him.

"I don't understand how that could happen to me. I thought I was in control" Chaser of Shadows explained.

"But this time you weren't, and that's not your fault" said the Seeker calmly.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Chaser of Shadows asked.

"I will hold an extraction tomorrow. You will be transferred to a body that hopefully won't resist" explained the Seeker as he then took his seat right next to Chaser of Shadows.

"But what will happen to this body?" Chaser of Shadows asked in concern, looking down at the paws that used to belong to Sulley.

"This host will be given to another Soul, one much stronger than the original host. That way they will stay out" Seeker replied. Chaser of Shadows then looked down in sorrow. The Seeker then placed a comforting hand on his back and spoke.

"You're not the only one. There have been others going through what you have" Chaser of Shadows did not feel comfort in those words.

"Go get some sleep" said the Seeker. Chaser of Shadows went up to his room and shut the door behind him and locked it.

**Good. He doesn't trust you to be in my body now.**

"No, that's a bad thing. Souls are to trust one another. Honesty and trust are practiced by all" said Chaser of Shadows complaining to Sulley's consciousness.

**It's not a bad thing for me though. Listen to me now, I gotta go find this human resistance and find Mike. And guess who's gonna help me? You.**

"Why would I help you?"

**Because even though this isn't my body anymore, I can feel you pity me, Mike, and Boo.**

"Pity isn't a good reason for me to be helping you"

**I don't care. You're helping me find my friend and that's final.**

"Fine, that do you want me to do?" Chaser of Shadows asked. He didn't want to help because of everything the Seeker told him, but Sulley's consciousness inside him told him otherwise, so he didn't want to argue.

**Go over to the lamp and rip the electrical cord off.**

Chaser of Shadows did as instructed and unplugged the lamp, causing the light in the room to dim by a little bit and ripped it off the cord using a simple tug with Sulley's strength.

"Now what?" he asked.

**There's a coat hanger next to the door. Tie the doorknob next to the hook that's right next to it.**

Chaser of Shadows did so and tied it really tight and double knotted the cord to be sure it wouldn't come loose.

**Now go onto the balcony.**

He opened the sliding glass door and shut it behind him and sat down on the balcony ledge.

**Jump**

"Are you insane? That's suicide" Chaser of Shadows complained.

**No time to argue. Mike is still out there looking for me and I'm not gonna keep him waiting, now jump!**

Sulley used his little bit of strength to make Chaser of Shadows jump off the balcony and land on his feet, leaving giant footprint dents in the concrete ground.

**Now find a car and drive away, we can't risk letting the Seeker follow us and we leave tracks.**

Chaser of Shadows then ran out into the middle of the road and an old blue pickup truck stopped. Chaser of Shadows then looked to the driver as they rolled down the window.

"I am very sorry, sir. But I must borrow this vehicle, my destination is crucial and it is very important I get there as soon as possible" Chaser of Shadows explained.

"Very well. The tank is full, and I hope you get to where you need to go" the Soul possessed man said. Chaser of Shadows got into the truck and drove away.

**How did you manipulate that guy to hand over his car to you? It's pretty impressive.**

"No manipulation involved, no trickery, no deception. We trust one another, we are one voice" he said.

**That's just kinda creepy. Where did you say the human resistance resided?**

"In the desert, but the location in the desert we have not found out yet"

**Then keep driving. The desert isn't too far from here. I recall scaring a kid in that desert region and I saw this exact same city, probably before your kind invaded.**

"Then I'll keep on driving until we get there"

**No, we go farther than that.**

"As long as you stop talking then yes, I will do that" Chaser of Shadows said. He continued to drive through the night.

**A/N: And so Chaser of Shadows/Sulley is on his way to find the human resistance and Mike! Hope it goes well for the both of them. Please review, thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Chaser of Shadows left off and Sulley will be leading him to the human resistance to find Mike. But what Mike doesn't know is that he has a soul implanted in him.**

** Sulley: Will he still recognize me though?**

** That doesn't come until the chapter after this one. Anyways, enjoy!**

Morning came and the Seeker was knocking on the door of the bedroom.

"Chaser of Shadows? The extraction is ready to begin" said the Seeker in a polite tone, but there was no answer. The Seeker then kept kicking the door with his foot and it wouldn't budge. He kicked it again and this time a snapping noise was made, he came in to see an electrical cord hanging from the coat hanger and that Chaser of Shadows wasn't in his room.

"I should have known. That 'Sulley' persuaded him to go find Mike" The Seeker muttered. He took a phone out and pressed a button.

"Yes?" the voice from the other end asked.

"Organize a search party. Chaser of Shadows has gone rogue and he's on the run somewhere" said the Seeker.

"Yes sir. When should they leave?" the other voice asked.

"Right away if possible" he told.

"Yes sir" and then he hung up.

Meanwhile, in the middle of the desert. Chaser of Shadows was driving through it.

"Wait a minute" said Chaser of Shadows as he slowed down on the road a little bit.

**What do you mean 'Wait a minute'? Why are you slowing down?**

"I know what you're really doing. You're really going over to the human resistance and bring them to us in a vicious attack" he said as he turned the car around to the other end of the road doing a U-turn.

"The Seeker was right about your kind. You only care about yourselves and your race. I give you my trust and support to find your friend and this is how you thank me? I disagree with that by one hundred percent" said Chaser of Shadows said in a tone that was saddened.

**What's gotten into your head? I wanna find Mike and that's it!**

"Don't lie to me!" Sulley then used his inner strength to try and get back on the road they were originally driving on, but it made the car tip over and land in the sand.

"OW" said Chaser of Shadows. He got out of the truck's wreckage and took out with him a bottle of water that was in the cup holder.

"Now what? The only form of transportation we have is destroyed" he asked.

**Walk through the desert. Save the water for whenever you really need it. Walk on the rocks to cover your footprints.**

Chaser of Shadows did as Sulley instructed and did so. Every rock he stepped on hurt his feet a little bit but he was able to manage it. After a little bit longer of walking and there were no more rocks left, Chaser of Shadows looked behind him.

**We're far enough from the truck wreckage, you can walk on the sand now**

Chaser of Shadows felt relieved as he began to walk on the soft sand.

Meanwhile, the Seeker was driving in his silver sports car until he spotted the wreckage of a truck. He parked his car near the wreck and looked at it.

"This has Chaser of Shadows' actions written all over it" he muttered.

Back with Chaser of Shadows, he kept walking and walking and his water bottle was near to empty. His fur was shedding a bit, sweat fell from his armpits and forehead, and he had some burnt skin underneath his fur that left some flakes on the sand whenever he scratched it.

**Save the water, you'll need it for later.**

"I need it now" Chaser of Shadows said with his tongue dangling out of his mouth and drooling. He took the last sip of water and threw the bottle away in the sand. He then wiped some sweat away from his forehead and continued to pant with exhaustion.

**I know, you're exhausted. But we need to keep moving on.**

"I'm so tired. Please let me sleep" said Chaser of Shadows. He spotted a dead tree and decided to lay down next to the trunk of the tree.

**Alright, but just for a little while okay? We can't waste any time**

And then Chaser of Shadows closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. And so did Sulley who decided to take a little cat nap while Chaser of Shadows was doing so.

A day passed and Chaser of Shadows wouldn't wake up from his sleep. He was about to die of dehydration. But he felt something wet touching his lips. He opened his eyes halfway to see it was a flask full of water. He then looked up to see a face that only Sulley recognized.

**Melanie Stryder? I used to scare her until she turned seven. She showed she wasn't scared of me by whacking me in the nuts with a wiffle ball bat**

He took the flask out of Melanie's hand and began to drink.

"You found us" Chaser of Shadows said in a barely audible tone to the human girl.

"Us?" Melanie asked. She lifted his head up to reveal those glowing rings of silver around the pupils of his eyes. Melanie then thought to herself for a little bit.

'This is really the guy Mike is looking for? The same one Mary met when she was two? It's gotta be. Nevertheless he has a soul inside of him, but like Wanda, he can be rehabilitated'

She then looked behind her to see Ian's brother Kyle carrying a machete.

"Melanie, get away from that thing!" he shouted, getting his weapon ready to cut off Sulley's head. Melanie stood up and stopped Kyle by kicking the blade out of his hand with her boot.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Kyle asked.

"This is the one Mike has been looking for" she told Kyle in the most strictest tone possible.

"Not anymore he isn't. He's one of them now" Kyle explained as he pointed to Chaser of Shadows inheriting Sulley's body and drinking from Melanie's water flask.

"He can be rehabilitated like Wanda was when she was inside my body. Give him a chance" Melanie said, trying to persuade Kyle.

"Fine. Blindfold him though so he doesn't get any ideas" Kyle said. Melanie only nodded and took out a bandana from her back pocket. She wrapped it around Chaser of Shadows' eyes and lifted him off the ground by his arm gently.

"I'm sorry about this, but it's the only way we don't give away the position of our resistance to any outsider" Melanie explained.

**Just cooperate with her. She said she knew where Mike was. Do what she says**

"I'll cooperate. As long as I get to see Mike again" Chaser of Shadows said as if he were speaking in Sulley's position. Melanie smiled, she knew that this soul and Sulley were sharing thoughts and feelings like she and Wanda were back when she took control of her body.

"Alright, let's move out. We're not too far from our base" Kyle said in a tone that sounded like he was in command now when she was put in charge by Mike to find Sulley. She rolled her eyes and held Chaser of Shadows' hand and lead him towards the base of the human resistance.

**A/N: Now Chaser of Shadows has ran into Melanie and she's leading him to Mike and the human resistance. And she saved him from dying of thirst. More to come tomorrow.**

** Sulley: Thanks for saving me from dehydration I guess.**

** Yeah, a pretty girl saved your butt from dying, don't forget that. Please review, thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Okay, I decided it's about time to update this after working on more of the 'Inside the Field' series for a long time. In this chapter, Mike and Boo will see that Sulley has a soul implanted inside of him.**

** Sulley: I hope they still recognize me**

** You'll have to wait and see, won't ya? So, enjoy!**

Melanie guided the blindfolded Chaser of Shadows through the desert and into a giant cave.

"Are we almost there?" Chaser of Shadows asked, sort of getting sick of the blindfold.

"Just a few more steps and we will" she said with a soft voice. Chaser of Shadows was flattered that a human was being to nice to him when the Seeker told them that the humans were cruel and were killing their own planet.

"Okay, now you can take it off" she whispered. Chaser of Shadows took the blindfold off to see himself standing inside a giant dome shaped structure inside the cave. There were several carved stairs and doors to different cliff dwellings. Chaser of Shadows then saw Mike talking with a bunch of humans.

**Mike, there he is. With Jared Howe, and Ian O'Shea? I used to scare all of those kids when they were just in their toddler years before they stopped believing in me.**

Chaser of Shadows was surprised that Sulley knew all those humans, and that he used to scare them back before all of this even happened.

**Now I need you to speak for me. You have to say to Mike that I've missed him.**

"Mike!" he called out. Mike then turned his attention to Chaser of Shadows to see Sulley with silver glowing rings around his pupils. The cyclops began to walk over to Sulley with an angry look.

"Mike, you came back for me. I've missed you so much" Sulley said. This time, Chaser of Shadows let Sulley talk to Mike even though it wasn't his body anymore. Mike came up to Chaser of Shadows and kicked him in the crotch. Chaser of Shadows screamed in pain covering his aching crotch where Mike kicked him and he was on the ground.

"You're not Sulley. You're a scum-sucking alien. I want my friend back" Mike said with a growl. Chaser of Shadows got back up and dusted his fur of the dirt.

"Mike. I've told you that he can be rehabilitated like Wanda was" Melanie said, scolding Mike for attacking Chaser of Shadows. Mike took a deep breath and was calm but had an irritated glare.

"Alright. Does it have a name?" he asked.

**Did Mike just call me 'It'? Oh yeah, he's referring to you.**

"Chaser of Shadows is what I am called by" Chaser of Shadows said introducing himself to Mike. Their attention turned to a door behind them and Mary stepped out.

**Wait a minute. That's Boo! Let me talk to her.**

Chaser of Shadows walked over towards Mary and let Sulley speak.

"Boo!" he cried out in joy. She backed up in terror and pulled a gun out of her back pocket. She held it at Chaser of Shadows' nose.

"Boo, don't be frightened. It's me... Kitty" Sulley said, referring to the childish nickname she gave him when she was two-years-old.

"You're not my Kitty. You're a Soul! I despise your kind! What more can you worthless parasites take away from me?" she said in terror. Chaser of Shadows took control of Sulley's body back and began to speak.

"Boo, that really was Sulley talking. This is the Soul who controls him now. I am Chaser of Shadows, Sulley is my host body" Chaser of Shadows said. Melanie came up to Mary and made her drop her gun.

"Mary, like I've said before: Not all Souls are evil, he can be one of us. Live in REAL peace" she said. Mary just walked away and went back into her room, shutting the curtains behind her.

"Come with me" Melanie said as she took Chaser of Shadows' paw and walked through a tunnel.

"I suppose you must want an explanation why Mary, or as Sulley called her 'Boo' held a weapon to your face" she said.

**Yes, tell her yes. I wanna know why she armed herself against us.**

"An explanation would be nice, please" Chaser of Shadows said politely.

"It started when she was thirteen years old. The first year the Souls invaded. They barged into her home and took her parents and placed Souls inside of them. She tried to get them back, but unlike Sulley and myself their will wasn't strong enough to resist from the inside. One of the Seekers ordered them to attack her, and without any hesitation they agreed. She had no choice but to kill them" Melanie said.

**No wonder she's so afraid of you.**

"No wonder she's so afraid of me" Chaser of Shadows said, repeating what Sulley had just said.

"What is she doing here now?" he asked Melanie.

"It was the year right after I met Wanda and she was taken out of me..." Chaser of Shadows was surprised, this human girl made allies with another Soul who now lives among the human resistance.

"... Ian, Wanda and I were stealing food from the store were Souls kept their supplies and food. We didn't wanna steal, but we had to in order to survive. And since we stole from aliens, we really didn't feel that bad about it" Melanie joked.

**Laugh a little. I actually enjoyed that joke.**

"Hehehehe" Chaser of Shadows giggled even though it was kinda forced by Sulley.

"Anyways, we found her in the back of the store, searching for food from the dumpster and once she saw Wanda, she immediately freaked out and tried to run away, but Ian grabbed her before she could. We told her about the human resistance and that Wanda was with us. She told us what happened to her family and Wanda and I took pity on her, so we decided to let her join to avenge her family" she finished the story. Chaser of Shadows then spoke out of curiosity.

"What did you mean when you said 'I can be rehabilitated'?" he asked.

"Like Wanda who once inhabited by body, she learned how to live amongst the resistance and earn our trust. And she fell in love with Ian. We can take you out of Sulley's body and give you a new one. But..." she said.

"But what?" asked Chaser of Shadows.

"You have to prove to us that you're worthy to be a part of this resistance and be trusted amongst the humans. Am I clear?" she asked.

**What other choice to I have? You might as well just say 'Yes'**

"I'll do it" he said calmly.

"Good, now follow me" Melanie instructed. She lead Chaser of Shadows into a giant cavern with a giant pond in the center with steam radiating from it.

"You might as well get yourself cleaned up. You must be shedding a lot of fur and you must have some burnt dead skin you might wanna get clear off, you also might have been sweating pretty bad and it made you smell horrific. So take a nice, steaming hot bath. You've earned it after making it this far" Melanie said. Chaser of Shadows walked over to the host spring inside of the center of the cavern and looked to Melanie.

"Thank you for giving me a chance and a bath, Melanie" he thanked her.

"No trouble at all, Chaser of Shadows" she said. Before Chaser of Shadows could stick his toe in the water, Melanie spoke up.

"One more thing" she said.

"Yes?" said Chaser of Shadows.

"I'm sorry but 'Chaser of Shadows', it's just too long to say and it makes my voice tired. So how about I just call you 'Chase'?" she asked.

"Chase?" asked Chaser of Shadows.

"Yeah, for short" Melanie said with a smile, running her hand through her hair.

"I like it, Chase it is" he said.

"Alright. I'll just leave you to get cleaned up" Melanie said as she left the room. Chase then got into the water and proceeded to get clean.

**A/N: Chaser of Shadows is now Chase, and he is now a part of the human resistance. More to come in the next update! Please review, thanks!**


End file.
